


How Does She Know...

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [44]
Category: Enchanted (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: That those eagles at the top of that building are not real?_Aka, Morgan and Giselle decided to properly tour Manhatten for a day.





	How Does She Know...

**Author's Note:**

> Quotation of inspiration:
> 
> "Hold, please." -- Galaxy Quest

“Oh, what a pretty building!”

 

It had been days after the fiasco that was the ball. And, now, Giselle and Morgan were adventuring once more -- though this time, it was to understand why this city was referred to as such a large apple.

 

“That’s the Chrysler Building,” Morgan knowingly stated, somehow bemused and tickled by Giselle’s fixation. Seeing as how the little girl saw most of the buildings in Manhattan at least once a week in passing, she wasn’t really all that impressed. “It’s supposed to be important, but I forgot why.”

 

“But, how can you forget such details with such a grand tower?” Morgan shrugged at this, before recalling the one vague thing she remembered from her field trips.

 

“Well, I do remember that there’s eagles up there!” Giselle paused in horror at this, craning her neck to properly look at the building.

 

“Eagles?!”

 

“Well, at least I think there’s eagles,” But, by this point, Giselle had already made up her mind on what exactly they were going to do.

 

_._

 

Going out of the office for thirty minutes to get a break from it all was not supposed to be a mistake. It was also not supposed to result in further his growing headache.

 

“What do you want?” Clearly the cafe worker was not in the mood to tolerate hesitancy.

 

Problem was, the news video right behind the counter was a bit distracting.

 

_“Well, Tom, it seems a local woman decided to take the law into her own hands.”_ The seemingly professional tone of the newscaster was belied by the mocking disbelief held within her eyes.

 

“Uh, Hold-- um, one moment, please.”

 

It was on days like these where even a lawyer wants to sigh and just stare in disbelief before somehow fleeing the vicinity.

 

Unfortunately, Robert could only do two of the above. 

 

And _that_ was only while there was no one impatiently waiting behind him in the line.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, today marks the 1 year anniversary! And, so, in honor of that, I've called a short break from work to try to finish this up! Here's hoping.
> 
> Next quotation: 
> 
> “What happened? One minute, everything’s fine… What went wrong?”  
> “Nothing went wrong. People change.”  
> “People change?”  
> “Yeah, people change.”  
> “Can they change back?”  
> “I don’t know. I think it’s harder.” -- Pleasantville
> 
> Fandoms:  
> Scooby Doo  
> Sailor Moon


End file.
